


Cherry Blossoms and Starry Nights

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, Art, Cake, Comfort, Cute, Everyone is a dork, Fluff, I don’t know if this title has been used yet, I want my boys to be happy, I was watching these food claw machines while making this, Light Angst, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Soft Boys, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: “Hey, this is Jesse,”“Jesse—I-““It seems like I’m crime-fighting at the moment, and unable to answer the phone. Please leave a message at the be—“Hanzo Shimada sighed and hung up. It would be fruitless to listen to the prerecorded message, knowing that he had nothing to say that hadn't already been said for the past three hours. What Jesse McCree was doing was beyond him, yet, he would be lying if it didn’t bother him. It concerned him.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Cherry Blossoms and Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I’m not dead! Apologies for no content in quite awhile. Here’s something I’ve been working on for sometime, I also included art! My treat.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, this is Jesse,”

“Jesse— _I-_ ”

“It seems like I’m crime-fighting at the moment, and unable to answer the phone. Please leave a message at the be—“

Hanzo Shimada sighed and hung up. It would be fruitless to listen to the prerecorded message, knowing that he had nothing to say that hadn't already been said for the past three hours. What Jesse McCree was doing was beyond him, yet, he would be lying if it didn’t bother him. It concerned him.

The archer huffed and glanced at the time, having nothing to do besides disquiet about the cowboy. 11:43 p.m, the phone screen reflected dully, as if the object was fatigued by Hanzo’s constant prodding at it, before going black. Hanzo could see an expression of apprehension lacing his face on the reflective surface, eyebrows furrowing and rosy lips curling in disgust at the sight.

 _Pathetic,_ a voice whispered in his head, on the verge of being as silent as the wind.

A gush of autumn breeze caressed the back his neck, ice meeting the warmth of his blood, threatening to freeze him. Hanzo jerked the hem of his jacket higher, jamming his phone deep within the confines of his pocket. Though the extra piece of clothing kept him warm from the cold, it did not help the lingering feeling in his chest; a feeling that threatened to puncture his rib cage like a sharp blade.

_Isolation._

_He loathed feeling that way._

_He tried to persuade himself that he wasn’t feeling this way._

Hanzo shook his head, like he could shake out all his emotions and insecurities out, and gaited onward through the deserted streets of Yokohama, save for the occasional straggler passing by. It was unnatural seeing the city, once full of life and laughter in the daytime, now devoid of it.

He continued sauntering on, a bit more attentive about the eerie silence that wrapped around the archer. His footsteps echoed off the dark buildings.

What on earth is the cowboy doing? Hanzo thought to himself.

Had he done something wrong? Had he pushed him away? Hanzo pondered for quite a bit.

He couldn’t recall anything particularly adverse about today. It was probably one of the best days of his life. They were sent to Yokohama, Japan to investigate suspicious activity—possibly Talon.

A black bag operation.

The two had followed up on the case and found out that Winston’s suspicions were correct. In an almost abandoned facility on the East side of the city, not only was Talon planning something, but they were attempting to expand their alliances by recruiting petty gangs and yakuza.

Not Shimada- for that, Hanzo had been grateful for.

Those snobs were too high and mighty to consider Talon as an ally. Still, if the numbers of the enemy kept rising, their chances of defeating them would continue to wear thin. The duo gathered enough intel to fuel Overwatch for a while, despite McCree’s protests to kick the living daylights out of them. Fortunately, there were no calamities to be reported. For the remainder of the day, they had taken furlough. “A super date,” The cowboy had humorously put it.

He wasn’t wrong.

They had a blast, visiting the locales and just enjoying the company of the people and themselves. Hanzo particularly adored the arcades— primarily the claw machines that were filled with snacks, prizes, and cheap goodness. They (mostly Jesse) won prizes beyond belief, with the help of the good people for funding the games.

They had won snacks that could barely fit into in Hanzo’s backpack, two pairs of headphones, self-cooking instant ramen noodle bowls, various anime figures that Hanzo could recognize from retro shows he watched as a kid, a Hatsune Miku shirt that was two sizes too big for Hanzo, and the biggest Pachmarhi plush that still bulged his backpack in an odd shape.

“An intense grocery store,” Hanzo recalled saying as Jesse knocked over a pile of chocolate boxes into the prize chute.

How Jesse was so skilled at these scams with lights and colors was something that he could never understand.

Perhaps he stuck his mechanical arm up the prize chute while he hadn’t been looking.

Perhaps it was skill.

Perhaps both.

Toward the end of the day, when the sky had cleared away from its bright hues to a darker shade of blue, Jesse proposed that they should sneak into a local park to have a picnic and stargaze, just to revel in each other's company.

That was when the cowboy had to vanish into thin air.

“Gosh, I forgot something at the hotel. You go on without me—I’ll catch up to you,” Jesse had said, walking up to give a quick peck on his cheek. “Be back before you can tell me I’m from Texas!” That had made Hanzo snort. “Just hurry cowboy.”

After he had waved him off, Jesse disappeared into the night, the jingle of spurs fading until it could be heard no more.

_Just like that, he was gone._

Hanzo thought of it as nothing at first. Perhaps the fool had forgotten something, or wanted to surprise him.

Hanzo knew for sure that the cowboy had been planning something.

He would plan something as well.

Hanzo had found a small yet competent bakery, one that had been thankfully open at this hour. It must have been a miracle that they still had the cake he had been looking for. He took it without a second thought.

Okay, maybe with a _half-a-thought._

3,226 yen was an outrageous price for a cake that was barely large enough to satisfy himself, let alone two people.

Yet here he was, a cake wrapped up in a cute translucent box in his hand.

Hanzo looked back at the cake, which still looked pretty as when he bought it. White frosting covered the majority of the dessert, except for the fresh strawberries that topped the delicacy. Hanzo tilted his head to the side, simply observing it. The cake wasn't quite like Hanamura's, but it would have to do.

_Hanamura..._

Hanzo stopped abruptly, trying to ignore the yearning feeling swelling up in his chest.

_So close... yet so far away._

The autumn breeze played with his hair, tousling it into loose curls. He sighed as he allowed himself to relive the peaceful memories of his childhood. He remembered the first time he visited the cherry trees that blossomed in the spring. Shades of soft pink and creams illuminated his vision like clouds during sunset as he gazed up the pretty flowers. Hanzo could almost smell the perfume-like aroma that diffused with the warm spring air. His cheeks turned the blossom's shade of pink as he remembered crying his heart out because his father wouldn't let him eat a petal he had scooped up from the dirt ground.

He smiled to himself, watching his feet pick up the pace again. He missed his home, couldn't hide it even if his life depended on it. Hanzo missed the cherry blossoms most of all. Even if he made it to Hanamura, it was way past the spring season. It would be futile to think that there would be any flowers waiting for him.

If only he could have one-just one-he would feel at peace.

Hanzo stopped, having arrived at his destination, the only thing that intervened were impressive steel gates, a stark difference between the greenery on the other side.

Of course, Hanzo thought to himself. It was past opening hours; it was to be expected.

Hanzo slid the cake and his backpack gently between the bars, before climbing over them and landing with an audible thud on the other side. There was no need for grace.

Hanzo picked up his stuff, eyeing the cake to make sure it was in one piece and proceeded to find the ideal spot. Eventually, the trees cleared away, revealing the perfect view of the stars. Hanzo settled down, plopping the cake and his sack on the grass. He had no picnic blanket; it would have to do. The archer searched his bag, finding the snacks and ramen bowls they had won earlier. They were placed in an orderly manner. Chopsticks sat on top of his bowl, while a fork was on Jesse's. Hanzo knew that the cowboy couldn't use chopsticks at all, even if his life depended on it.

Once everything was arranged to Hanzo’s liking, he whipped out his phone. 12:00 a.m sharp, yet there was now cowboy to be accounted for. Hanzo fidgeted, bouncing his knee in impatience. He tried calling again for the nth time, the recorded message still played all the same. Hanzo bit his cuticles, eyes shifting back and forth. This wasn’t the first time Jesse went incognito for a long time, but this one felt different.

_It felt wrong._

The dragons did not stir, which made matters even more unusual.

He heard rustling behind him, a telltale sign that he was not alone.

Hanzo yanked a pocket knife hidden away in his pocket and swiveled his head, already on his feet. The rustling grew louder, and Hanzo clenched his knife, knuckles turning white in fear.

He understood why Jesse wouldn't answer his calls. _He fell into the clutches of Talon f--_

A figure jumped in front of him before he could finish his train of thought. It took all his will power not to yelp as he swung his knife to strike the figure.

Only to stop short.

Hanzo blinked twice, registering the figure before him. It was no other than Jesse McCree himself, hands on his knees, heaving like he ran the marathon. The cowboy wore the same attire Hanzo saw him wear the entire day, with the exception that there were twigs and leaves littered on almost every inch of his body, even his ridiculous hat. His face was slightly caked with dirt.

Hanzo tried to calm his racing heart, addressing the cowboy. " _Jesse!_ Is everything alright?! It's Talon isn't it- they're after --"

Jesse said nothing to interrupt him, rather he held out something to Hanzo, effectively making the archer fall silent. Upon closer inspection, the object was a flower. Hanzo's eyes widened.

Not just a mere flower.

_A cherry blossom._

A pretty pink cherry blossom that gleamed in the moonlight.

Hanzo now understood; why Jesse wouldn't answer his calls, why he had been gone for so long. He wanted to give Hanzo what he desired the most. All of Hanzo's worry, doubt, and anger washed away like a gentle wave.

 _”Wha- I-”_ Hanzo stammered, utterly conflicted.

Jesse stood to his full height, a sincere smile on his face. He nudged the flower towards Hanzo, making the archer feel invited to hold it. He did so with the utmost care, as if he held a child, soft and sweet. Jesse removed his hat to scratch his head, plucking off leaves from his hair.

” I know how much you love those flowers, ” Jesse began, placing his hat on his head. ” It made me upset, knowin’ that you couldn't see ’em at this time of year.” Hanzo looked at him thoughtfully, silently urging him to continue.

”I wanted to make it up to you, to do you right, ” The cowboy chuckled. ” Believe me when I tell you- I looked _everywhere_ for those things- every goddamn flower shop, but I couldn't find any."

”Let me guess, you found a tree in the garden of a rich man.” Hanzo continued, smirking at Jesse’s sheepish expression.

"Oh yeah, and using my _supreme_ sneaking skills, I snuck in there and grabbed one," Jesse mimicked the action of grabbing an imaginary flower from an imaginary tree. "But guess what happened next- _c'mon_ , guess!"

Hanzo chuckled. "What?"

"Bah, you're no fun- anyway, I must have smelled like a nice piece of bacon, 'cus there were like 16- no, _20 dogs_ after me! There was a chihuahua, Angel. A tiny chihuahua teaching me who was boss!" Hanzo wheezed, trying to muffle his laughter.

"I probably almost died, but it was worth every minute of it, knowin' that I did something to make ya smile." Hanzo did smile at that, a small and sad one, determined not to weep.It wasn't the first time he felt like this, genuinely loved and cared for, yet he could never take it in his stride. It was something he cherished, for it came in scarcities. Like the cherry blossom that he held in his hand. The smell of sweetness and purity danced in the air. Hanzo leaned over to the cowboy, burying his face into Jesse's chest, sniffling.

"Hey now," Jesse wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pressing a soft kiss on his head.

_It was nice._

He fought so hard, hard enough to make him forget what it truly meant to be fought for. Then came along Jesse, the one who kept reminding him.

"Thank you," a cliche thing to say, voice watery and heavy, but it was all he had. It was all he could say. To Jesse, it was all he needed to say.

"My pleasure, Angel." There was no lie in his words, it really was his pleasure. He would do it tens of thousands of times without complaint, if it made Hanzo feel needed.

Reluctantly, Hanzo pulled away from Jesse's warm embrace, a stark difference to the cold autumn air, and wiped his eyes with his hands, his smile brighter. "Now then," Hanzo said with a twinkle in his eye. "I hope you are ready for what I have in store for the main course," he motioned for Jesse to sit down as he did so himself.

"What you have in store? Hun, I won all of those fair and square.” Jesse sat next to his love and looked up at the stars, entranced by how they glistened. ”That’s because you cheated. ” Hanzo retorted. ”Not my fault you can’t play, ” Jesse wriggled his fingers and stuck his tongue out like a child. ”Besides, it's all in the master’s secret.”

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow. ” And what is this master’s secret?”

Jesse laughed as he pointed at the sky. ” Hey Angel-you see those constellations over there? They kinda look like you.” He pointed at the stars, like he was connecting the dots. "Don't change the subject," He looked at the stars anyway, cocking his head to the side. "That doesn't look like me, it's more of a chicken."

"Exactly." That earned him a ramen bowl straight for his head. Luckily, he caught it. "I'm teasin'," Jesse assured Hanzo, scooching over to wrap an arm around the archer. ”Hell, you’re better looking than that flower.” Jesse gently took the blossom from Hanzo’s grasp and tucked it in his hair.

 _”Gorgeous, ”_ Jesse said, satisfied with his handiwork.

Hanzo turned a shade of pink, smiling. "You're not bad yourself." He said, pressing a chaste kiss oh the cowboy's cheek. Hanzo laid his head on the other's shoulder, enjoying the simple silence their conversation left. The archer caressed a petal from his bestowed gift, savoring the soft texture of the flower. He allowed his mind to drift away, the only things keeping him grounded being the pleasant sound of Jesse’s light breathing and the scent of the flower.

_Finally..._

_He was at peace._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! If there is anything I can do to improve my writing, let me know. Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Would you like to continue seeing more art like this in the future? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: For some reason the picture works for a little bit, then doesn’t display anymore, so if you want to see it and can’t here’s a link: [ Right here](https://mobile.twitter.com/LasagnaThief/status/1254574178243686401)
> 
> [I have a Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/lasagnathief)
> 
> [ I have a DeviantArt!](https://www.deviantart.com/dork-with-wings)


End file.
